


The Return of Alec Lightweight

by melbopo



Series: Mel's 20gayteen Half Bday Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my follower milestone prompt:magnus/alec + “Are you drunk?”





	The Return of Alec Lightweight

“Are you drunk?”

Magnus’s voice cuts through Alec’s self pity party fog, startling him slightly. Embarrassed at being caught on his back patio alone and definitely drunk, Alec keeps his eyes sheepishly on the ground. His voice borderline petulant, “No…”

“Alec, I can hear your slurred muttering through my kitchen window.” Alec can practically hear the eye roll in Magnus’s voice.

Alec does have a habit of talking to himself when he’s intoxicated and alone so this is not news to him. Nor is this the first that Magnus has stopped by after hearing the muttering and usually Alec welcomes any visit, surprise or planned, by Magnus with open arms but tonight is different because Magnus is part of the reason why Alec is  _drunk_ at all right now. Alec curses softly, “Fuck.”

Alec hears the sound of a chair scraping against the wooden patio as Magnus joins. “Didn’t we promise to always invite each other to our drinking parties so we’d never drink alone?”

Magnus’s voice is teasing but Alec can hear the concern there too. He sobers slightly at the sound of it, willing away his drunk dramatics for a moment to look up from the ground. He looks over at Magnus, regretting the decision immediately because he looks just so beautiful with hair styled upright, teal blue eyeshadow with golden flakes that accent the golden hue of his skin, and in a deep v patterned button up practically bursting at his arms. He looks kind and beautiful and smart and like everything Alec has ever loved but can not have.

It’s a painful reminder of the reason he’s drinking right now. He smiles in a self deprecating manner as he takes a sip of the drink in his hand. “I didn’t want to burden you with this one.”

Magnus’s gaze narrows, looking for something, for an answer, in Alec’s face. “You’re never a burden to me, Alexander.”

Alec holds Magnus’s critical gaze, taking in his sincere and soft tone for selfish comfort. The moment stretches long between them, it’s not a hostile silence but definitely loaded, like all of their moments seem to be of late or maybe it’s only in Alec’s head. It’s not something Alec wants to think about right now though, his massive crush on Magnus.

Alec changes the conversation and his train of thought, “Jace is engaged.”

Magnus’s reaction is one of surprise, making Alec laugh. It soothes a little bit of the guilt in him. “I know, right?”

“Didn’t see that coming for another couple of years at least. Well cheers to Jace then.” Magnus says, raising the drink he has in his hand that Alec is just noticing now. Touched that Magnus brought his own drink with him to join Alec on the porch.

“Is that why you’re drinking alone out here?” Magnus prods.

Alec drops his head back, letting out a long groan that sums up all his feelings on the matter. He stops groaning but keeps his head back, finding the position surprisingly comfortable. Plus the next words out of his mouth are easier to say without looking at Magnus, “I’m never gonna find love.”

Magnus snorts at Alec’s melodramatics and he shoots his head up and leaning forward on his thighs to glare at Magnus. “I’m serious Magnus! If even a commitment phobe like Jace can get engaged, then I’m never going to fall in love!”

Magnus laughs harder, folding into himself, at Alec’s arguments. He has always found Magnus’s laughter to be infectious, especially when drunk, so even Alec’s sour mood can’t stop the smile from spreading across his lips.

“You realize that makes no sense Alec.” Magnus says the moment he can breathe, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. “I feel like if anything, Jace getting engaged is just further proof that there is definitely a man out there for you to love, heart and soul.”

Alec huffs as he sits back in his seat, sprawling his legs out and across the patio into Magnus’s space. He mumbles to himself, “Yeah, he just won’t love me back.”

Magnus kicks at Alec’s foot that is next to him, “Hey, that’s not true. Only a fool would not love you.”

Alec only has the tequila in his bloodstream to blame for his brazen remark, “Are you a fool then?”

“What?” Magnus’s eyebrows furl down, giving Alec a front row seat to watching Magnus unravel his confusion. His expression smoothes out slightly, voice still uncertain as he replies. “No, I love you.”

Alec sighs, suddenly tired from the drinking and all his thoughts. “Yeah but not the way I love you.”

That startles a laugh out of Magnus, bringing Alec’s gaze back to him. “No, I think it is the same way.”

Now it’s Alec’s turn to look confused so Magnus continues, maintaining direct eye contact as he spells it out. “I’ve had a crush on you since you moved in next door but you had just gotten out of a bad break up so I wanted to give you your space. Then we became good friends and I never knew for sure if you felt the same.”

Alec sputters, trying to fit that piece of information into his life. “Then how come when I asked you out last year, you brought your friends?”

Magnus looks confused again but this time he’s smiling, “When did you ask me out?”

“When I asked you to Simon’s gig!”

It takes a moment for the memory to click but once it does, Magnus’s smile grows and his eyes sparkle. “How was I supposed to know you meant that as a date? You invited me to support your good friend’s musical event with you!”

Alec lets that sit for a bit, seeing it from Magnus’s angle, and he isn’t wrong. Alec concedes petulantly, “Fine. Sounds like we’re both fools.”

“Fools that love each other?” Magnus asks.

Now that realization hits Alec: he loves Magnus and he loves Alec. The realization warms him from his core and his heart flutters, his gaze softening as he looks at Magnus, barely able to fathom just how different the night ended from where it began. “Yeah, yeah we do… Maybe after I get some rest and sober up, we can go for breakfast in the morning?”

Magnus’s smile is warm, “Sounds like a real date.”

Alec grins back, “Oh, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to blame is that mutually pining malec has been on my mind a lot lately and it's a fav trope of mine and Im sorry.  
> find me and this fic on tumblr [here!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169718390816/malec-43-also-i-love-you-just-a-spa-xoxo)  
> and for those of you that are curious, this title is a reference to my first fic for the sh fandom ever, [Blue Shirt Beauty^tm (BSB)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320990)!


End file.
